


Morning

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, essentially hank and connor's budding romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Hank still wasn’t used to the sound of another person in the house.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i had been reading a lot of hankcon as i played through D:BH, so it was on my mind to write something. I finished it today and got a good ending between Connor and Hank so this is pretty much written right after I finished the game. (so i didn’t really edit it whoops)  
> I also decided it should be fluff since I’m extremely emotional and sob-y after finishing D:BH. And since I’ve only played through once, I don’t know all of the endings but I’m just going to assume that androids now have rights, and the whole thing went peacefully… because I really am a no-violence person.

Hank still wasn’t used to the sound of another person in the house.

He was used to waking in silence, only the sound of the old rattling AC and Sumo’s heavy breathing. He would wake to the piercing beeping of his bedside alarm clock. 

He wasn’t used to waking up to the sound of sizzling bacon, and soft music playing on the radio. 

Hank ran a hand through his hair, groaning quietly as he turned at the end of the hallway and into the kitchen.  The light was bright-- making him squint. 

At the stove stood Connor. 

Hank was also getting used to Connor being in something other than his Cyberlife uniform. 

The glowing blue armband and straight-cut jacket had been replaced with dark jeans and a tight grey t-shirt. Connor had a hoodie laying around somewhere, but it had probably been taken by Sumo to be used as a bed. 

“Good morning,” Connor said, not even turning his back to face Hank. 

“Mornin’,” Hank murmured, wandering over to the table. He sat down, eyes finally getting adjusted to the light. 

In silence, Hank watches Connor’s back as the android makes breakfast. It’s nothing fancy despite Connor’s endless bank of recipes. Neither one of them have been grocery shopping in awhile, so there wasn’t much at his disposal. 

“What are you going to do today?” Connor asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“I don’t know… what day is it?”

Since the android revolution, the days have been so busy Hank’s having trouble keeping track of it. 

It’s only been a month-- but things have been moving at lightning speed. 

Connor was released from Cyberlife, given the option to keep position at the Detroit Police, or to leave and seek out something else. Connor quite enjoyed the position, so he decided to keep it… but that meant finding some kind of home.

Fortunately, Hank had warmed up to him enough to offer him a place until he figured something out.  But with the way the past month has been going, that may not be needed.  Hank is just fine with Connor in the house. 

Maybe more than fine.

“It’s Saturday.” Connor says. “No work unless there’s an emergency.”

He half turns, glancing out the window above a sink. His eyes flick over to Hank for a second, and he smiles before turning back to the stove.

Hank smiles too, but Connor is already turned back. 

“Anything you wanted to get done today?” Hank asks. 

As he talks, Sumo wanders into the kitchen. The big guy immediately sees Hank, and comes over with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Hank scratches the dog’s ears, still smiling. 

He feels like he’s been doing a lot of that lately. 

“We need to go the grocery store,” Connor says. He steps away from the stove, going to the cabinet by the sink to grab a plate.

Hank looks up from Sumo, seeing what’s cooking. 

There’s bacon sizzling in one pan, and scrambled eggs in another. 

“I’d be fine with a day in.” Hank retracts his hand from Sumo, and the dog gives him a sour look for a second.

Then Sumo sees Connor, and knows he’ll be given lots of attention. Sumo walks up to Connor, who instantly sets the plate down on the counter in order to give the big dog some love. 

“You’re going to burn your eggs,” Hank drawls lazily. 

“They’re not at the right temperature to burn,” Connor says, without really seeming to. He’s distracted by Sumo, not even looking anywhere near the stove.

But Hank knows enough to know that Connor is just  _ that good _ . 

After a minute, Connor stands back up. Sumo whines, and Connor gives him one last pat on the head before he goes back over to the stove.  The burners click as they’re turned off. Hank watches Connor’s back again, watching the artificial muscles move under the tight fabric of Connor’s shirt. 

He likes watching Connor work. 

Before the revolution, cases had been opening up one after another-- too quick to do anything else besides work on them. 

Now, with more time for just the two of them-- Hank can see how much care was put into creating Connor. Each mark on his skin, each hair on his head, each pull of muscle, it was all purposeful. 

Somebody had agonized over all this; creating easily the most advanced model Cyberlife has ever created.  If gone commercial, Connor would be worth millions. 

And Hank had the fortune to have him here, with him. 

A plate is set in front of him. Strips of bacon, a mound of scrambled eggs, and a slice of toast fill the plate. 

Connor sits down at the table with him, letting Sumo come and lay at his feet. 

“The bread was stale, so it might not be good to eat,” Connor says. 

Hank snorts. “If it was bad, why’d you toast it?”

“You seem to always eat things I recommend you to not eat,” Connor cracks a smile. “I assumed you would still eat it anyway.”

Hank laughs a little louder, scooping up a big bite of eggs. 

Connor isn’t exactly wrong. They go to the Chicken Feed after work fairly regularly, and every time without fail, Connor will tell Hank it’s bad for him. Hank eats it anyway of course. 

“You know you love me,” Hank says after swallowing the bite of eggs. 

Connor’s brown eyes soften. 

“I suppose I do.”

He laughs, along with Hank. 

Connor has his hands resting on the table, and Hank doesn’t hesitate with taking one. 

Connor smiles. His fingers turn white; the skin fading to his mechanical interior. 

Hank smiles too. He takes another bite of eggs, looking into his partner’s eyes and matching the same, stupidly lovestruck look.

**Author's Note:**

> so writing this has already given me an idea for a longer hankcon fic. It'll probably have a few chapters to it, but I don't know yet. 
> 
> and if you wanna talk about more hankcon, hit me up at [my tumblr](http://geoffseightgreatestmistakes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (are you guys also shook? i haven't posted anything in like six months)


End file.
